Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,614, issued Feb. 15, 1977, on a Lock for Vehicles and more particularly a cable lock in which the cable may be stored in a tubular section of the vehicle frame and withdrawn when used as a cable lock.
This invention constitutes an improvement on the device described in the above patent in providing a structure which can be installed readily in existing vehicles as an accessory as well as serving as an original equipment device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost effective lock device which can be used as an option when vehicles are purchased or as original equipment.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims, in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details relative to the use of the invention directed to persons skilled in the art.